Distractions
by hairyhen
Summary: Distracted during a meeting of the Twilight Realm's royal council, Link is shocked and dismayed when Midna finds an unconventional way to ensure he is paying attention... rated for Inappropriate Interactions.


Link carefully stifled a yawn, surreptitiously rubbing at his eyes. He glanced around, hoping no one had seen. Fortunately, all eyes in the room were currently looking the other way, and his sleepiness went unnoticed.

He was sitting next to Midna in the throne room of the Palace of Twilight, where an important royal council meeting was currently underway, and matters of import were being debated by her advisors. The details under discussion sometimes escaped him, but given his place as her consort and a popular figure in the realm, he felt it important that he maintain a degree of familiarity with the way things were run here.

Midna herself sat at the head of the table, conducting things with a practised ease that never failed to impress him. She spoke little, letting her 'flunkies', as she called them, spin their wheels for her amusement; but there was no doubt among anyone present that she was in absolute command of everything that was going on.

Normally Link tried to show a greater degree of interest in the affairs of state with which she was occupied, but today for some reason he was finding it difficult to concentrate. Though he thought he'd had enough sleep, he was gradually becoming more tired as time went on, but there wasn't really any way he could leave without calling attention to himself.

After several increasingly tedious minutes of this, he was suddenly jolted to full alertness by the feeling of something soft and warm gently caressing his leg. His eyes widened, and he drew in a sharp breath, shivering at the delicate touch. He looked around in alarm. What in the world—?

The faint sound of something that could have been a laugh reached his ears, and a glance at Midna told him all he needed to know. She did not look at him, to all appearances her attention firmly fixed on the man speaking at the far end of the table; but he could see the smallest trace of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Her hands were in her lap, doing nothing that could be considered untoward, but with an oddly humorous clarity Link realized exactly what was happening.

It was her hair; that damnably wonderful magic hair of hers, and the way she could channel her power through it. This certainly wasn't the first time she'd put it to a more sensual use, for she had an active and wicked imagination that continually excited and intrigued him. That she would potentially embarrass him in public like this, though, had simply never occurred to him before.

_All right, point taken_, he thought irritably, trying to glare at her without being noticed. He was fully awake now, and prepared to devote his full attention to their business. But after a few moments, with a sinking feeling he began to see that she had far more on her mind than merely getting his attention.

Completely hidden by the table, her long red hair had snaked its way into the bottom of his trousers and was currently climbing its way ever so slowly up his leg. Link shivered, the delicate feel of her magic setting him completely on edge. He was intensely aware of the fact that she was touching him intimately while the most important people in the realm sat obliviously only a few feet away. Every sensation was unbearably heightened; every gentle touch a torture beyond endurance. He swallowed in agitation as she travelled along his thigh, continuing inexorably to climb higher. He could not recall a time he had ever simultaneously felt so aroused and so worried.

He looked imploringly at her, silently begging her not to continue; but if he had held any hope that she wouldn't follow through on her implied threat, it was utterly in vain. The questing hand formed of hair and magic reached its destination, encasing him in a gentle grip.

Afterwards, he would forever wonder how he'd managed to keep from making any noise. Slowly, oh so slowly, she began to stroke him, and with a curious sense of inevitability Link succumbed to her manipulation. The agonizingly sweet pressure began to build within him, beyond any possibility of resisting. It was wrong, what she was doing to him, wrong in every imaginable sense; but it felt too good, he never wanted it to stop—

Distantly he heard Midna speaking, addressing one of her flunkies on the matter being discussed. He was aware of the calmly functional nature of her words, but for the life of him he couldn't focus on the substance of what she was saying. How could she even think of business at a time like this? How was it fair that she should remain so steady while he was going out of his mind from the tension of what she was secretly doing?

His frustration must have shown on his face, for out of the corner of his eye he saw the beginnings of a smirk forming on her lips, and he could hear the undertone of amusement in her voice as she spoke. For a chilling moment he thought everyone else in the room would notice, too, and that his predicament would be woefully and painfully exposed. But somehow, incredibly, no one seemed to have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

Soon Midna began to grip him a bit more firmly, working him at a slightly faster pace. Link struggled to control his breathing, clutching his legs in an effort to steady himself. He leaned back, giving her better access, trying to relax and go where she was leading him without worrying too much.

Unfortunately, just as he was beginning to enjoy the rhythm she'd established, she stopped, reverting to a slower and softer technique. He shifted uncomfortably, keeping himself from groaning in frustration. She always did enjoy being a tease, damn her—

She kept him suspended in this manner for several minutes at least, pleasing him without completely allowing him what he desperately needed. All the while, through the haze of unfulfilled bliss, two thoughts hung clearly in Link's mind. The first was that he was very glad no one had addressed him directly, for he was only distantly able to follow the discussion, and was sure he wouldn't be able to give a coherent answer if called upon to speak. The other, which was growing in strength by the second, was that somehow, he was going to get back at Midna for this. He had no idea how, but in some fashion he just had to make her pay for what she was so callously doing to him.

Unnervingly, she looked over at him, briefly meeting his eyes, and he had the disconcerting feeling that she knew exactly what he was thinking. A few moments later she began to pump him in earnest, and soon he was lost, completely swept away by the growing tension and need she was so skilfully creating in him. She stroked him quickly, not quite roughly, and Link could feel his heart pounding at a frantic rate within his chest as his body prepared for the inevitable. It wouldn't be long now—

He drew in a breath that was almost a gasp as he felt his release approaching... and with a final shudder that swept his entire body, he burst, waves of ecstasy flooding him. He struggled to remain silent, riding out the storm as well as he could. For a short while he sat completely still, his head bowed, his eyes closed, slowly coming back to himself.

"I say, are you all right, sir?"

Startled, Link glanced up and saw that one of the men at the table, whose name for some reason he couldn't quite recall at the moment, was looking at him in concern. Flushing slightly, he cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, I'm fine." He could hear a slight hitch in his voice as he spoke, and concealed a grimace at the sound.

Midna was looking at him with an expression that told him she was desperately trying not to laugh. With a subtle note of concern in her voice, she asked him, "Are you certain? You're looking rather pale. Do you want me to call for a doctor?"

He stared at her in disbelief. Aware of all the eyes watching them, he said, "I'm quite well, thank you. Merely a slight headache. Please continue."

To his relief, he must have sounded convincing, for the others accepted this explanation and resumed their discussion without any further questioning. He listened to their talk with half an ear, his gaze fixed upon Midna nearly the whole time, as though hoping to rattle her with his stare alone.

The meeting, thankfully, concluded a short while later. Once the flunkies had filed out, Link stood, turning the full force of his glare upon her. "That wasn't very nice, you know," he bit out.

She raised an eyebrow, drawing herself up to her full height. "I don't know what you mean," she said mildly. But he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Don't play games with me," he warned her dangerously. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you do that?"

"Aw, didn't you enjoy it, my darling?" she grinned. "You looked like you could use a little change from all the boredom..."

"That's not the point," Link growled, feeling himself blush but pressing on just the same. "You can't just—"

"I think it is," Midna cut him off, taking a step towards him. She was standing so close to him that her breasts were nearly brushing against his chest. Infuriatingly, she smiled at him, in that teasingly knowing manner that he could never resist. Her arms went around his neck. "Why, what do you think the point is?" she asked, goading him on with her tone.

Seizing her by the waist, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, forcefully, trying to make her feel all of the frustration and excitement that she'd put him through. She returned it with enthusiasm, and he did not relent until his need for air became too great. He was pleased to see that she was flushed and breathing heavily. He kissed her again, relishing the wonderful taste of her lips on his.

Midna soon pulled away. "Are you upset that I made you all messy, my brave hero?" she whispered, her eyes dancing. "Was I too much of a tease for you to handle?"

In response, Link pushed her back against the wall, amused by the small squeal of surprise she let out. He slipped his hand under the part in her skirt and caressed her thigh. Confidently, he moved to touch her between her legs, finding that she was already quite aroused. He moved his mouth downward, pressing delicate kisses to the side of her neck.

"Do you admit that was a very cruel thing to do, my love?" he asked her softly.

Midna sighed, half in pleasure and half in exasperation. "Yes, fine, it was very mean," she grumbled, anxious for him to continue. "I'm sorry for treating you poorly."

"Good," he said lightly, continuing to kiss her neck. "Then you know why I have to pay you back for what you did."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked breathlessly.

He paused, considering. "Well—first I think I need to tease you like you teased me. Maybe I'll have you get on all fours so I can kneel behind you and use my tongue. I'll draw it out for ages before I finally let you have release..."

"Sounds fun..." she gasped, trembling under his gentle touch. "What else?"

"After that..." He hesitated a moment before going on boldly, "After that I'm going to do you so hard you won't be able to stand up for a week."

Midna looked at him sharply, and under her gaze his former brashness deflated abruptly. He stopped what he was doing, nervously awaiting a mocking response, feeling rather foolish. What a stupid thing to say that had been! It had sounded a lot better in his head than it did out loud...

After an agonizing moment had passed, something in her face changed, and she eyed him speculatively. "Point of interest, Link," she said, her voice even, "if you're trying to intimidate someone—don't do it by offering them things they want."

He looked at her in shock, and she regarded him with an amusement that bordered on sinister. Gracefully disengaging from his hold on her, she stepped aside and told him, "Well, if that's really what you think I deserve, then I guess I'd better go change into something suitable for the occasion, wouldn't you say?" And flashing him a wicked grin, she turned and walked out of the room, her hips swaying enticingly as she went.

For a few moments he could only stare after her in amazement. Then, smiling to himself in admiration, he moved to follow her.

* * *

_This admittedly silly idea sprang almost fully-formed from my imagination some time ago, but it must be mentioned that it is thanks to SkywardDiamond that it has actually been written. It can fit into the context of the serious post-TP story I'm writing, but also stands on its own pretty well. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
